A carta
by debyraah
Summary: Pequeno momento entre Harry e Gina depois da batalha de Hogwarts!


Estava correndo, não sabia para onde ir, só estava correndo, minha vista nublada por causa das lagrimas que não paravam de rolar por meu rosto, soluçava auto, meu corpo tremia. Sempre me obriguei a ser forte a não mostrar fraqueza na frente dos outros, mas não hoje, corria e corria, não me importava para onde estava indo, só queria chorar em paz sem perguntas ou palavras de conforto. As palavras dele soavam em minha cabeça como um mantra que queria esquecer: " _Gina o Harry desapareceu a seis meses... " _não, não podia, ele estava bem, ele só desapareceu durante seis meses, **seis meses, **sem sinal de vida, mas sei que irei mata-lo quando o ver novamente. Quando dei por mim estava na frente do retrato da mulher gorda, meus pés me levaram automaticamente para o salão cumunal da grifinoria, á essas horas não me lembrava a senha, então apenas pedi:

_ Será..que..poderia..deixar..eu..entrar?-Falei entre soluços.

_ Oh! O que houve? Entre querida, entre!

Falei um 'obrigado' e fui correndo para o meu dormitório, me joguei na cama e afundei o rosto no travesseiro numa tentativa em vão de abafar meus soluços, não tinha noticias suas desde o dia da guerra, após ele matar Voldemort, ele Hermione e Rony sumirão, simplesmente desaparecerão, ficamos preocupados? Sim e muito. Mas depois de tudo sabíamos que estariam bem e seguros, ate hoje, quando Ron e Mione voltaram para Hogwarts e sem ele, no começo pensei que ele viria depois ou só estava atrasado, eu não sei! Mas não, o Rony foi direto, ele sumiu e ninguém sabe onde ele esta.

Não estou chorando apenas por estar preocupada com ele, mas também por estar me sentindo vazia, burra, tonta, depois de tanto tempo sonhando e amando ele em segredo, ou pelo menos tentando, depois de 5 anos de sofrimento o esperando, ate o seu 6° ano quando ele finalmente me notou, entendi quando ele terminou comigo no enterro de Dumbledore e disse que era para me proteger, sim eu sofri e muito só que sabia que era para o meu bem, e quando a guerra finalmente acabou e pude respirar mais aliviada, pensei que íamos ficar juntos mas ai ele sumiu com Rony e Hermione, e ao principio pensei que ele só precisasse de um tempo para pensar, respirar sem ter que se preocupar com alguém atrás dele, ou fazendo outra coisa sei lá! Só que agora vejo que talvez ele não me amasse mesmo e percebeu isso agora e não sabe como me dizer... Fui tirada de meus devaneios por um barulho na janela, secando as minhas lagrimas fui ate lá era uma coruja marrom, á deixei entrar, ela trazia uma carta no bico estava endereçada a mim, olhei todos os lados da carta mas não tinha remetente, um pouco receosa abri:

" _Gina sei que a essa hora você deve estar querendo me matar ou simplesmente não se _

_ lembra mais de mim, ou pior deve pensar que não lhe amo, mas por favor não pense isso, eu te amo muito, você é muito importante para mim mais do que você pode imaginar, sei que desapareci sem nenhuma explicação, mas não poderia voltar, ainda não. Não podia enfrentar tudo, não podia sorrir e me sentir aliviado por tudo ter finalmente acabado enquanto muitos choram pelas perdas quando eu devia chorar também, onde eu choro por todos ele: Tonks, Remo, Colin, Fred, Dobby, entre tantos outros que se foram por minha culpa. Quando Mione sugeriu para dar um tempo, sair para pensar, eu aceitei sem pensar duas vezes, logo não podia esperar muito, só que depois de um tempo não podia e queria olhar para Rony e lembrar de Fred e que ele estava sem o irmão por minha culpa, espero que você me perdoe um dia e peço que não se esqueça de mim, que me espere, que continue a me amar, não desista de mim, não desista. Não sei quanto irei voltar, ou por quanto tempo ficarei longe, mas estarei pensando em você, me desculpe mais uma vez, prometo que continuarei a mandar noticias, avise a todos que estou bem. Te amo com todo meu coração._

_ Com todo amor..._

_ Harry J. Potter."_

O meu alto controle evaporou assim que terminei de ler a carta, me obriguei a não chorar enquanto lia, mas ao terminar não pude me segurar.

_Prometo que não desistirei- Falei quase num sussurro.

**FIM!**


End file.
